The availability and inclusion of navigational systems in vehicles has created a variety of opportunities with respect to driver navigation and routing. Drivers can be provided with a fastest route, a non-highway route, a fuel efficient route, etc. Navigational systems can be provided as part of a standard vehicle package, on a portable phone, or as standalone devices usable in a vehicle.
Through existing infotainment systems, such as the FORD SYNC system, vehicles computing systems can access cloud-based services. This can help integrate typically off-board computing services into a vehicle computing system. Through a connection established through, for example, a wireless device, a vehicle computing system can access a cloud-based computing system and bi-directionally communicate therewith.
The off-board computer, server, etc. can utilize resources not available locally at the vehicle such as increased computing power, database access, internet access, etc. and incorporate this available data/computing power into its processes. This can expand the range of options and opportunities available for provision of services at the vehicle.